Prior to the discovery of the present invention, various drugs have been used as analgesic agents. Examples of these agents include aminophenazone, phenacetin, and acetylosalicylic acid. However, these drugs often elicit certain undesired adverse side effects. For example, extensive investigations of aminophenazone in recent years, this analgesic currently being employed as a standard reference compound in pharmacological tests for analgesic activity, have shown it to have potentially cancerogenic properties. As a result, many countries have either prohibited or substantially restricted its use. Thus, a need exists for a safe, yet effective, analgesic drug.